


Cold and Hot

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Space Heater, Summer, Warm, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie..Red..and Space Heaters???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

Lizzie was in a happy mood today. She had purchased a big warm looking space heater

It was 10 degrees outside and Raymond had yet to get a heater so Lizzie took matters into her own hands..

It only cost 24 dollars and it was definitely worth it.

"Lizzie...You brought a heater.." Ray said

Lizzie nodded "It's cold as fuck in this house and it's cold as fuck outside.."

Lizzie placed the heater into the carpeted room an pluged it in

The oranged yellow and redish glow instantly illuminated the room and Lizzie was fascinated with it.

Five mintues later and the room was warm and comfortable 

"This feels amazing.." Lizzie said before sighing

"Lets go get some snacks and stuff and then watch movies.." Red said happily

"But we have no snack food.." Lizzie pouted..

Red chuckled "I know..let's go get some.."

Lizzie looked at him "It's literally ten degrees outside.."

Red shrugged his shoulders "So..?"

"Red.." Lizzie started before Red cut her off

"It's beautiful outside..Cold but beautiful.." Red pleaded with his rarely used puppy dogs eyes

He knew that Lizzie could never say no to those eyes..

"No! Don't do those puppy dog eyes on me Reddington!" Lizzie exclaimed..

Lizzie sighed "Alright come on.."

She turned off the heater and got own two coats,one pair of gloves,and snowboots..

Red smiled at being able to convince her

They stepped outside and were immediately blasted with a rush of freezimg air and a blast of frigid snow.

Lizzie gasped at the sight of their all white feont yard.

Lucikly the snow hasn't stuck to the road yet

"Didn't i tell you it was beautiful.." Red asked rhetorically 

Lizzie rolled her eyes and got into the car "Shut Up.."

Red got into the drivers seat and begin to drive to the store..

There weren't many cars on the road so traffic was not a problem

"Red!The moon is red!!" Lizzie exclaimed before pointing at the red ridden moon..

When Red and Lizzie got to the store they got out the car and Red started at the bloody moon in awe and surpisement..

After a few moments of admiring the moon the cold air rushed into them and the two made their way into the store..

Once again many people weren't in the store and a few weary eyed employees walked around waiting for their shift to end or for people to come and buy things..

Red and Lizzie filled the basket and buggie with junk food snacks and drinks.

They had a whole bunch of food from oreoes to lays to fruit punch.

Lizzie also brought some dough,chesse,meat,barley leaves, 

The total cost ended uo being 250 but that wasn't a problem for Raymond or Lizzie. Each paid 125 to balance it out

Fortunately there was only 10 bags full of food so they did not have to suffer in the bitter ruthless cold for long..

"This is fun.." Lizzie said happily while watching the fat snowflakes fall in every direction 

The road was covered with a little bit of snow so driving was a little dangerous 

"I agree! It is fun!" Red said before pulling into the driveway...

Lizzie and Red got out the car and begin to get the groceries from the car.

When Lizzie stepped out she fell and snow pioed on top of her covering her completely..

Red quickly put the bags in his hands on top of the car and ran over to the side of the car where lizzie were at..

He knew at this rate she only had about a mimute and a half before hypothermia kicked in..

"Lizzie!" Red yelled before digging into the snow in an effort to find her

A few seconds later he felt a cold hand and he pulled it..

He pulled Lizzie out of the snoe and she hugged him tightly..

"You're freezing.." Red said before looking for injuries

She was soaking wet and the snow had leaked through both coats and her body temperature was quite low but other than that she was okay

Lizzie helped her best to get the groceries out of the car but Red did the most 

As soon as Lizzie got into the house she shrugged off both coats and turned on the heater and collapsed im front of it..

The heat started and red came into the room..

"Lizzie.." he was worried she was unconscious 

"Im fine.." Lizzie said before snuggling into the warmth of the heater..

"We need to get you warmed up.." Red said 

Lizzie rolled her eyes and up the heater setting

"There.."

Red chuckled

So stubborn.. 

~Why do you have to be so stubborn~


	2. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finally gets Lizzie to change into some warm clothes and that sparks a conversation about heat

As Lizzie laid in front of the large space heater, she felt amazing. Every rush of heat sent shivers throughout her body. "God, this is why I love heaters" Lizzie put her hand close to the front of it for a few moments and smiled as she felt heated air hit her hand.

Red came back from their spacious bedroom with some warm clean clothes and saw Lizzie laying in front of the heater admiring its warmth. He smiled before nudging her gently with his right leg. 

Lizzie looked up and saw Red chuckling at her. "Let's get you into some warm clothes." Lizzie shook her head "This is bettterrr".

"You can come back to the heater, I promise. I'll watch it and make sure it's warm when you come back" Red compromised before throwing the dryer fresh, hot clothes on Lizzie, causing her to giggle.

She sighed before reluctantly getting up and going into their mansion bedroom. Lizzie shed the slightly wet clothes. Now that she was no longer laid in front of the heater, the damp clothes she had on turned cold, so she took them off quickly.

Lizzie put on a sports bra before looking at the shirt. After a few moments of thinking, she hung the shirt back up and grabbed one of red's white t-shirts. She pulled it over her head. The shirt was oversized on her due to her size.

After putting on the black panties, she put on a pair of black shorts. The t-shirt nearly covered her shirts and she put the damp clothes in the washing machine. From there she went back to the living, where she saw a array of snacks of the coffee table.

Red saw her wearing one of his shirts and he smiled. There she pulled the portable space heater closer to her and saw Red with a little fort made of a few soft, warm blankets that laid on the clean carpet floor. 

Lizzie loved getting back to the heater as she was starting to get a little cold while changing clothes. The orange glow illuminated the room once Red turned off all the lights. The heater left out a soft rumble as it heated the room. 

She popped a snack cracker into her mouth and savored the flavored. There was nothing but the soft rumble of the heater, until Red said "We're getting a heater for every room installed soon, Plus we will get heated everything"

That last bit of his sentence made Lizzie laugh 'Heated everything, huh?". Red chuckled and nodded his head 'Yep, heated toilet seats, furniture, everything" 

Lizzie smiled and pulled Red closer to her, "We're getting a safe space heater for every room". Red looked at her in shock "You really must love heat, don't you?". Lizzie nodded 'Yep, But for some reason I like, hmm, how do I say it. I like heaters more than natural heat" 

"Well, you know, I can't blame you. If you get too hot, you can turn heaters off. Natural heat on the other hand, such as the sun, turning it off is not really an option" Red replied kissing lizzie's head.

"Just so you know, during the summer I like heaters too" 

"Wow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I am currently cold, right now


End file.
